


All I Want For Christmas Is A (Fake?) Boyfriend

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sheith Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: Shiro's brother is getting married, and his family insists he brings a plus one. Keith is more than willing to be Shiro's pretend boyfriend for the occasion.Sheith Secret Santa 2018 piece for tumblr user spookyfoot





	All I Want For Christmas Is A (Fake?) Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> (once again belated ;;; ) entry for the Sheith Secret Santa Exchange for [Spookyfoot](https://spookyfoot.tumblr.com/) on tumblr- the requests were "fake dating, outsider pov, dating game show somewhere in space, arranged marriage, I love domestic fluff and mutual pining, if for some reason you wanted to do a 1990's/early 2000's Disney channel movie au that would be cool too" so of course I had to go with fake dating au! I hope you enjoy :)

“Keith, thank you so much for coming,” Shiro whispers inconspicuously to his best friend. Keith merely shrugs it off. 

“It’s no problem, really. My other option was getting takeout and seeing if anything interesting would be on Netflix, all alone with Kosmo.” 

“You had that planned two weeks in advance?” Shiro jokes, but it just feels awkward given the predicament he’s put Keith in. “But seriously, I could have just ignored the invitation and come alone.”

“I don’t know, given what I’ve heard of your phone calls to your family, they wouldn’t have accepted that. Probably just want to make sure their little Takashi is making friends out in the great big adult world.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Shiro chuckles, “but they’re probably trying to see if I’m settling down with someone so that when my brother has kids, they’ll have cousins they can play with.”

“And I’m the ‘boyfriend’ that may or may not be settled down with.” Keith bumps Shiro’s shoulder playfully, but Shiro can’t return Keith’s grin- he still feels guilty for putting Keith through this. 

“I’ve told them, I’m not looking for a relationship right now, I probably have too much baggage. But I know they’ll think that you’re my boyfriend, just because I’m gay and you’re my plus one.” 

“And I told you, it’s no big deal.”As they walk into the reception hall, Keith grabs Shiro’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as Shiro looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “Just playing the part.” 

Funnily enough, the warm palm pressed against his own is reassuring, even if it is his best friend playing as a boyfriend for tonight. Everyone on Shiro’s side of the family is staring at them, some of them exchanging some noticeably excited whispers as Shiro and Keith make their way to the table for the groom’s family. Keith ups the ante by pulling out Shiro’s chair for him, and Shiro can’t help but feel a butterfly or two in his stomach- it’s been a while since anyone pulled a chair out for him. Keith sits down next to him, and Shiro can see his mom grinning across the table at her son’s plus one. 

“So, Keith, I know Takashi had a chance to introduce you to us before the ceremony, but this our first proper chance to get to know each other. How long have you and Shiro been an item?”

“Well, it feels like we’ve been together since we’ve first met, but-” Shiro stares at Keith, who just brings Shiro’s hand to his chest in response, “we’ve been together about three months now.”

“And Takashi never told us! He just said you were his friend,” Shiro’s father says, but Shiro’s mother motions to shush him. 

“Not just that, his roommate! Takashi, sweetie, why? You know we love and support you!”

“Because you’re acting like this is my first boyfriend who came over before the middle school dance,” Shiro mutters. 

“I’m sorry sweetie, I can’t help it, you know I just want to see you happy!”

Shiro doesn’t have to tell his parents he knows and appreciates that they’re welcoming of him, but he is glad that his brother’s best man chooses that moment to clink his glass for attention. He catches Keith’s eye, who starts snickering under his breath at Shiro. “They seem nice.”

“And they already love you, apparently.” Shiro can’t help but return Keith’s infectious grin, turning his attention to the toast. 

\---------

After the dinner, Shiro’s new sister-in-law comes to their table and tugs on Shiro and Keith. “Brotherrr! You and your man are coming to the dance floor.”

“...Why?” Shiro asks cautiously. 

“Why? Because I’m about to throw this effing bouquet, and I want you two to have a chance at catching it!” 

“What? Oh, no, that’s oka-”

“Oh my god, Takashi, I’ve always wanted to try catching the bouquet! Pretty please?” The look on Keith’s face nearly makes Shiro laugh- he has to give it to the guy, he’s playing the role pretty damn well. He squeezes Keith’s hand and looks up at his sister-in-law. 

“Fine, lead the way.” The bride squeals in excitement, nearly dragging the two men out of their chairs before she rushes off to gather other unmarried couples and singles. Shiro looks at Keith, who has that mischievous grin on his face. “You’re a great actor, you know that?”

“I told you, you learn more than just being a ninja when you’re in the tech crew for high school plays,” Keith says, flicking his hair for dramatic effect. Shiro smiles, letting Keith lead him into the crowd gathered on the dance floor in front of the bride. 

“Okay ladies and gents, who’s ready to be the next person to get married!” The crowd cheers, and Shiro’s sister-in-law grins before she turns around, swings her arms a couple of times, and then finally launches the bouquet into the crowd. Arms go up in the air, but Shiro watches as the bouquet flies toward Keith, who only puts his arms up as a defense mechanism until it hits him, and his hands scramble to keep the bouquet from falling to the ground. Everyone around them erupts into whooping cheers, but Shiro’s eyes are glued to Keith, who stares back at Shiro with a shocked blush rising to his cheeks. 

“Keith, you got it!! Takashi, you know what that means, huh?” Shiro stares at his sister-in-law, then turns away from the sight of his best friend/pretend boyfriend holding the bouquet. 

“Sorry, bathroom,” is all he manages before he’s out of earshot, weaving his way out of the crowd and out of the reception hall, looking to and fro for an escape route. The sight of snow falling outside the venue gives him a sense of peace, so he goes out into the cold to catch up with his feelings. The icy air chills his lungs, and he closes his eyes, resting his head against the wooden frame of the building.

“Shiro?” Shiro’s eyes fly open, steeling his nerves as he turns around to face the man who has his head reeling. Keith is still holding onto the bouquet, the petals facing the ground as he nervously twirls it in his hand. “You okay?”

“I- yeah, just needed some air, I guess,” Shiro waves it off with a nervous chuckle. Keith gives him an easy smile, leaning against the wall of the wooden porch across from Shiro. 

“I can keep you company, then. I forgot how… ‘exciting’ weddings can be,” Keith chuckles, and Shiro’s heart melts at the sound. The pressure is too much, and he scrubs his face with his hands. 

“Fuck… Keith, I have something to tell you… I think I have a crush on you- no, scratch that, I don’t think, I do have a crush on you, and I’m sorry, I don’t know what to do about it, especially if you don’t feel that way about me, I can still be your friend-”

“Shiro, shut up.” Shiro’s taken aback by the determined look in Keith’s piercing gray eyes, his knuckles white from the grip on the poor bouquet. “You don’t have to be sorry, because I’ve felt this way about you for the longest fucking time.” Shiro’s gone slack jawed at Keith’s revelation, and the younger man cracks a grin. “I think this is the part where you’re supposed to say something.”

Shiro can’t help but grin at that, then notices Keith looking up at the ceiling of the porch. His eyes widen when he looks up, color rising to his cheeks at the sight of the mistletoe above them. He looks back down at Keith, whose face looks slightly flushed with his tentative, but eager, grin. Shiro steps closer, reveling in the way Keith’s breath hitches when Shiro’s hands cups his cheeks. 

“Keith, can I kiss you?”

“I don’t know, Shiro- can you?” Keith’s grin is contagious as they inch closer, lips locking and fingers curling into hair as the forgotten bouquet falls to the ground.


End file.
